


Soulmates for Real

by typewrittencurlie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie
Summary: All his life, Merlin Emrys lived to find the one his Grandfather called "the other side of his coin". Under his instructions, he becomes a C.S.I, and meets DI Arthur Pendragon, finally realizing what Grandpa Kil meant.Complete!





	1. Chapter One

Merlin Emrys nervously brushed his shaggy black hair out of his kohl-rimmed eyes. His magic shifted restlessly underneath his skin, protesting at the unfriendliness of the man across the desk. Uther Pendragon, chief of police.

"So, Mr. Emrys," the burly middle aged man flipped through Merlin's job application, "Your credentials are...satisfactory, but I worry about your work ethic. If your fashion sense is anything to go by."

Merlin understood why Uther had to ask, though a part of him wondered whether it was the skinny jeans and eyeliner, or the fact his grandfather was Kilgarrah Emrys.

"I can assure you sir, my fashion sense, as you put it , has no bearing on how hard I work." Merlin shifted his position in the uncomfortable visitors chair, "I'm just asking for a chance."

"Well," Merlin's heart sank, as he could tell by the tone it was a rejection, "It will be a probationary period, prove yourself responsible and it might be a permanent position. My son, DI Arthur Pendragon will supervise. report to him at 9:00 sharp tomorrow morning.

"Dismissed."

Merlin's alarm woke him up at seven a.m. the next morning.

Stumbling out of his bedroom, he dragged a hand through his hair and made his way to the kitchen in his tiny flat. Desperate for his caffeine fix, he poured himself a cup of coffee; not for the first time, he was glad he spent the extra money on a programmable machine.

By his 3rd cup he felt awake enough for a shower. Merlin grabbed a tee- for the band Dropkick Murphys- and a decent pair of jeans.

God he needed to do laundry.

Luckily there was a clean pair of boxers left in his dresser. He showered quickly, and after getting dressed he applied the signature eyeliner.

_-Now, Merlin,-_ He told himself sternly_ -No magical mishaps today. None.-_

He pulled on his Chucks, and filled a thermos with the rest of the coffee. Likely as not, the department's would be either burnt, or worse - instant.

Merlin picked his messenger bag up off of the floor, and making sure the cap was on securely, put his coffee in, along with his notebook, wallet phone and camera. He locked the door behind him, and decided to walk to work.

As he made his way down the street, Merlin securely locked his emotions in a dark corner of his mind, where they couldn't escape and wreak havoc. Grampa Kil had taught him the method after his last major magical mishap.

He had been fifteen, and the girl he had been dating, Nimueh, was trying to explain her utter lack of feelings for him, the hellspawn.

'Why would anyone want you, MERLIN?" 

As the cruel words left her mouth, Merlin's magic exploded outward, shattering the windows of every car in the parking lot.

Then there was Mordred. At first, he was amazing, kind, caring, and terrific in bed. But he ended up cheating on him, not just once.

Sometimes Merlin wondered if he was really cut out for love. Every single person he dated turned out to be wrong for him. Majorly wrong.

Lost in his gloomy thoughts, he didn't notice he was at the department, not before he stumbled into a taller man in front of the building.

"Shit! Oh god, I'm sorry!"

As the ridiculously gorgeous person caught him before he could fall on his face, literal Electricity passed between them, where their skin touched._ -What the Hell?!-_

The other male looked at him in concern, as he pulled him up straight.

The stranger's eyes met Merlin's then, and his magic hummed beneath his skin._ -Could eyes get any more blue?-_

"Are you O.K.? It's Merlin, right?"

Merlin melted at the sound of his perfect voice. With an effort he stepped away. -_What was wrong with him? He'd never felt like this before.-_

"Er. Yes I'm Merlin Emrys the new crime lab tech. Sorry about that, my mind was someplace else."

"No problem. I'm Arthur, my father assigned me to watch your probation." He held out his hand for Merlin to shake.

As Merlin took his hand his magis threatened to burst out in an entirely new way, the electricity passing between them again. - _Seriously what was going on!? -_

"Soo... I just recieved a murder inquiry, and Gwen your boss gave me a spare kit. You up for it?"

"Sure." -Anything to spend time with you...-


	2. Chapter Two

Five minutes of uncomfortable silence later they arrived at the crime scene. Merlin had refused to even look at Arthur as they walked , afraid that his admiring glances would give him away. Arthur was definitely his type. He was tall, muscular, handsome as sin, and had eyes Merlin wanted to drown in.

He was fucked. Royally.

Finally they arrived at the posh second-level apartment. Merlin dug his camera out of his bag, setting the kit down. He snapped a photo of some bloody smudges on the doorframe before ducking under the police tape, and gaped at the sheer size of the place. The living room alone was bigger than his entire flat!

Arthur was already inside, talking to the sergeant, who looked strangely familiar to the young warlock. It hit him as he opened his kit and took out the numbered tags. _Gwaine._ How in the hell did he forget the stubborn bastard who'd been his friend since they were fifteen? They'd mostly talked on the phone or Emailed since they were both so busy with school and work the past three years. He grinned at his old friend as he placed the tags by the bloody knife on the floor.

"Merlin! God it's been, what, two years since I last clapped eyes on you?" Gwaine threw an arm around his shoulders, almost making Merlin fall onto the corpse of the heavyset older man lying dead on the couch."How's Mordred? You never mention him anymore. You two looked ready to head down the aisle before."

Merlin winced. "He-he cheated. More than once. So I broke it off." He tried to control the agony in his voice. To make it sound like he wasn't drowning in a sea of misery.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I know you loved him"

"It's alright. I'm over it." Merlin began taking pictures of the crime scene, all the blood spatters, empty bottles and various drug paphernalia scattered about the room. Merlin heard the pages of a journal rustle, and tried to ignore the feeling of Arthur's stare burning a hole through him. Merlin put in a pair of earbuds, tuning out the world as he tried to forget the memories Gwaine brought to the surface.

Mordred.

The man he gave his heart to six years ago. The only one of his many boy/girlfriends who didn't try to give away his sixty-odd band tees, or get rid of his bookcase full of fantasy and science fiction novels, or- worst of all- make him stop binge watching Doctor Who every Friday night with a giant plate of nachos. They had all wanted to change him. Mordred han't. He loved him for the quirks, or so he had made him believe. Then came the first 'incident'. Merlin had found revealing pictures of another man on Mordred's phone, going back since their first date. Mordred had apologized so sincerely, crying on his knees to him. So Merlin forgave him. Then a year later, Merlin had been returning home from class, with a beautiful silver ring; he intended to propose.

Merlin made the mistake of sneaking into their bedroom, only to find his lover naked in bed with two other men, their similarly nude forms draped across Mordred clearly revealing what they had been up to.

Merlin' s magic went haywire, constantly doing the opposite of what he intended for the next two months, because -as usual- his magic responded to his emotional state. And Merlin's emotions were fucked up.

The next song on his I'm-in-a-bad-mood-so-fuck-the-world playlist was Until the End.

_-So clever_

_Whatever_

_I'm done with these endeavors_. -

Merlin began searching for a pair of latex gloves in his mess of a case. Unbeknownst to him, he began softly singing along to the song.

_-Why give up, why give in?_

_It's not enough,_

_It never is._

_And I will go on until the end...-_

Merlin, lost in the song, didn't hear Arthur approach. He wasn't even aware of his presence until he glanced upward. Right into Arthur fucking Pendragon's ridiculously blue eyes.

He felt his heart twist, and his magic tried to get him to kiss those full lips. Why him?! Why on Earth did his magic need HIM so much? Christ, Merlin didn't even know if he was into men!

"Erm... Yes, Arthur?" Merlin maanaged to say, somehow.

"I should have known you would be into Breaking Benjamin."

Merlin felt his face redden in shame. He hadn't realized he was singing. He resisted the urge to facepalm.

"You have a nice voice. "

WHAT?! Merlin knew how he sounded to others. Too many of his exes had told him his voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Arthur really didn't think it was nice... Did he?

"L-lying really doesn't suit you Arthur." Merlin responded shakily. Was Arthur playing him? Good voice, his arse. Merlin grabbed his gloves and a few evidence bags, hearing the other man follow him.

"You really don't see -or hear - yourself clearly." Merlin heard him sigh softly behind him, and turned to look at him, puzzled. Arthur had a peculiar expression on his face... Almost as if Merlin was something special, something to be treasured.

"Arthur, I don't…"

"Nevermind." The taller man shook his head sadly, and went to talk to Gwaine in the kitchen.

Merlin focused on his work, turning off his music, studiously ignoring the looks Arthur shot him, and the longing urge in his chest to go over to him. His magic, and by extension, his heart were telling him to ask Arthur to dinner... Maybe back to his place afterwards...

Merlin shook his head. Stupid magic. What about when this seemingly perfect man tells him he doesn't want him? Tells him he would rather be with some perfect busty woman who could give Arthur everything Merlin couldn't?

What seemed like days later, but was really only two hours, Merlin put the last empty pill bottle in a bag. He nodded to the coroner, and let them take the body to the mourge.

Looking around for Arthur, he realized that he had already left, and he felt a crushing, twisting pain in his chest.

God... He'd fucked up.

Merlin caught up to Gwaine halfway to the station. He had to know about Arthur... If he could be interested for real.

"Gwaine!"

The man in question slowed down and Merlin did the same. "You alright, Mer?"

"Honestly... No." Merlin hoisted his bag higher on his houlder, and said, "Gwaine... Arthur Pendragon he's not... Erm. Is he gay?"

Gwaine sniggered, "He's gayer than a Maypole. But don't tell Uther. He keeps trying to set him up with this Georgia-whatever. Wants Arthur to give him a grandson."

Shit. He'd fucked up so badly. Merlin's magis shifted, as if to say 'No duh!'

"Are you interested in him or something Merlin?" Gwaine asked. They had arrived at the tall building that housed the police offices and the crime lab.

"Yeah. Something like that. But I thought he was straight so I was an ass."

"Well go ask him out! You might be able to explain your responses, and, Arthur is MUCH more forgiving than Uther." They stepped into the floor holding the sea of cubicles where the Detectives and sergeants all worked on their cases.

"Go on! He's over there." Gwaine gave him a nudge towards Arthur's desk.

Nothing to lose? Sure his heart, life, and sanity were nothing.

Merlin squared his shoulders and made his way through the sea of desks. He hoped Gwaine was right about this.


	3. Chapter Three

Merlin swallowed nervously as he approached Arthur's desk. There was a tall, dark-haired woman leaning against it. Her head was near his, and a hand was on his shoulder.

At last he was near Arthur again, and almost cried with relief; as his magic calmed he felt a slight tingling on the back of his neck, and he knew what it meant. Arthur's friend had magic of her own. She looked up, no doubt feeling his magic.

"Hello. I'm Morgana." The woman said, with a kind smile.

"Mer-Merlin." He replied, trying and failing to return the smile. It was more of a grimace of pain.

"I'll catch you later, Arthur." She gave his shoulder a squeeze and walked away.

Merlin tried to convey with a glance the immense gratitude he felt. Morgana just sent him the slightest nod, and mouthed "I know. "

"Arthur? I'm so sorry, I-" Merlin started to pour out his feelings to him, but...

"You don't need to apologize , _Mer_lin. It's clear you're not interested. You don't have to pretend for Gwaine."

"Arthur. I'm _**NOT PRETENDING**_. I was completely unaware you're into men. If I had known, well, if I had known I would have asked you to dinner the moment I saw you. I thought you were straight. If you're still interested we can meet at the pond in the park. I'll be there at noon."

Arthur didn't even look up from his desk. After three minutes of silence, Merlin whispered, "I'm sorry for finding you attractive, " and trudged to the elevator.

oOo

Merlin stepped into the lab dejectedly, and was greeted by a gorgeous woman with dark skin and curly hair.

"Hi there. I'm Guinevere Smith, but call me Gwen. You're Merlin Emrys?" She looked at him in concern; finally picking up on Merlin's mood. "Are you alright?"

"No." The misery Merlin felt almost overwhelmed him as he put his kit down, and sank into an open chair. Pulling his coffee out of his bag, he took a large gulp and fervently thanked whomever was listening that it was still warm. Every time he magically reheated it it left a funny aftertaste, like copper was sitting on his tounge.

He looked around the slightly cramped room, noticing a small woman analyzing a sample under a microscope, and a tall tan fellow typing intently on a computer in the back of the room. The lab was fairly standard, a few desks stood in the center of the room, and the machines were spread along the perimeter.

He sighed, forcing down his feelings, when Gwen asked, "What happened?"

"_Arthur Pendragon_ happened." He replied, taking another pull on his coffee, trying to replace the feeling of Arthur's smile with the jitters of caffeine.

"He's got it." The male in the corner said mysteriously.

At those words the other person in the room looked up from her task. She wound her way through the swamp of equipment, and placed a hand on Merlin's forehead. "Yep, Lance is right. " She patted his cheek with a sad smile "You have the Pendragon-itis. Sorry."

"And I was a total prat. I wouldn't recognize a come-on if it hit me in the face."

"Merlin." Gwen said sternly, "Arthur's just been having a hard time with his ex, Cenred."

"God I hate that bastard," Lance added. "Freya, do you remember the bruises Arthur had three weeks ago? I don't believe he fell, or whatever bullshit excuse Arthur gave."

"I'm Freya, by the way." The third tech said. "Arthur's last boyfriend was seriously abusing him, and he didn't think he could get any better. But..." The three shared a look. "We'll convince Arthur to talk to you."

"I don't deserve him." Merlin replied. "Love just never works out for me. I end up driving them away.

"The only serious ones were Mordred and Nimueh. I was crazy about them but for Nimueh, she wanted sex, but I wouldn't put out. For Mordred, I don't know what he wanted. He was cheating on me since our first date. So glad I didn't propose like I had intended."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But Arthur wouldn't cheat. Cenred did, and that was why he ended it." Gwen sighed, gently squeezing Merlin's shoulder.

"I just want him to know I think he's devastatingly handsome and every time I'm not near him my heart protests." When Merlin said his heart he meant his magic, which was inimately tied to his heart - they were one and the same. But of course they couldn't know about the magic.

A tear leaked down his face at the the thought of how he couldn't tell Arthur how he felt.

Arthur had lost his initial fascination, and had been put off by Merlin's prickishness.

He would never be with Merlin.

At that thought all of the power in the lab cut out, due to Merlin's magic.

-_On no, not again._-


	4. Chapter Four

Merlin struggled to put his rampaging emotions back into the box they had fit into so neatly pre-Arthur. He assumed that there was a large thunderstorm hovering over London at the moment, due to Merlin's extreme emotional stress.

Merlin's emotions affected the weather. There was no way of getting around it. Usually he felt fine, so the weather did what it wanted, but when he felt this distraught… Massive storms. Sudden massive storms.

The warlock had officially lost control.

As tears fell down his face, leaving black streaks, Merlin's cell rang. He checking the caller I.D. he saw it was his granddad.

"Hi Gramps." He mumbled into the phone, hoping he wouldn't be getting a lecture on causing power outages again.

"Merlin, I know something is not sitting right with you due to the fact half of the city doesn't have power. And the severe storm. So, what happened?"

"I-I don't know! I've lost control of my gifts... Fucking Arthur."

Merlin heard the older man sigh through the phone. "Merlin, does your heart call to him?"

"Yes. But-but he won't even talk to me! Gramps I don't know what to do!" Shit. More tears. "Help me... please."

"Merlin. Do not give up. He is the other side of your coin. As your magic is telling you, you need him. I repeat _**DO NOT GIVE UP**_. I have a feeling that the worst isn't over. Don't be suprised if I show up later."

Merlin glanced up, seeing the others return from checking the fuses. Little did they know it was an overload of magic. "Alright Granddad. I'll see you then."

He hung up the phone as Gwen pulled a chair over. "Merlin, do you think you'll be okay? It's kind of worrying me. Why are you so upset?"

"Yeah mate, it's like you lost your soulmate or something." Lance furrowed his brow. "Arthur's good looking and all but so are a lot of people. You can have pretty much anyone you want, so why him?"

"I... Erm. It's a little difficult to explain. My Grandfather is, well, he has these moments. It's like he feels I need to know something to fufill my destiny or something.

"So ever since I was about fourteen, he's been telling me about 'The other side of my coin'. It's fucking annoying hearing about your life in advance, but I know he means well. He can't help if he's psychic. Most of the time he keeps his mouth shut, letting me make my own choices. Four years ago he told me being a crime lab tech was vital."

Merlin pulled his feet up onto the chair, and wrapped his arms around his knees. "So I got my degree, and got a second degree in what I wanted to do with my life. Teach history and mythology. Then I applied here, because it's closest to my flat. And I bumped into Arthur when he was waiting for me this morning. And I completely and totally fell. Gramps called while you all were checking the fuses, and told me it's Arthur. He's the other side of my coin. But he doesn't want me the way I need him." Merlin took a deep breath, trying to calm the crying. Frankly he was amazed he managed to say all of that evenly, though tears still slid down his face.

Merlin's heart suddenly kicked into high gear as with a soft creaking the lift doors opened_. -No no no. I can't take another rejection_.-

"Merlin!" Arthur's beautiful voice called out. "Merlin… I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. Morgana called and talked some sense into me. I can't explain why but... Listen I barely know anything about you and I'm already half in love with you."

Arthur pulled a chair over to him and sat down, pain etched on his face at the sight of Merlin's hearbreak.

Merlin leaned in closer to him, uncurling his body. "Really?"

"Of course! It's weird, but I was heartbroken when I heard how you think of yourself. " It was Arthur's turn now to lean in. "Merlin, you are so amazing. Your'e devilishly handsome, kind and adorably clumsy."

"I- Arthur, I'm head over heels for you. I was only akward and distant because I thought you were straight. I never let myself fall for straight guys, because I've done that and it didn't turn out so well. But when Gwaine told me you weren't I was mortified. I could never hurt you. At least, not on purpose."

The larger man's eyes flickered between Merlin's mouth and his eyes, the question clear. Merlin nodded minutely, as the others left them alone

As soon as Gwen pressed the button to take her, Freya and, Lance up to the main floor, Arthur took the warlock's face in his hands and kissed him.

Merlin's head spun at the incredible feeling of Arthur's mouth on his. The power came back to life as his hands tangled themselves into his hair. He ran his tounge over Arthur's lower lip, and the other moaned.

"God Merlin..." He whispered hoarsely. "You drive me crazy."

"Let's get out of here. I want to know every tiny little thing about you."

"I can't leave with you, though. I'm sorry, but my dad would be pissed if he found out about us. At least, if he found out that way. I'm sorry." Arthur gently untangeld himself from Merlin's embrace, though he still sat close, and held his hand. "He's going to be so disappointed in me. I want to break it to him gently."

"Okay. I get it. I was always out. You can't hide things from Gramps, and he helped me tell my parents. I understand how scared you are. The first time I dated another guy, he couldn't bring me around his family. I hate people who use religion to discriminate against others.

"Tell you what. There is a cozy bench in the park a couple of blocks over. It's on the north side of the pond and hardly anyone knows about it. I'll meet you there at exactly noon. So in fifteen minutes." The smaller male gently kissed the other's jaw and whispered in his ear, "Noon exactly."

"I'll be there. I promise."


	5. Chapter Five

Arthur paced back and forth in front of the park bench where he was waiting for Merlin. He glanced at his watch. 12:07.

Where was he?

A sudden, devastating thought pushed it's way into his head.

What if he's not coming? Maybe he decided he needed to job more than he wanted to be with him. Merlin mentioned how broke he was... And if Uther fired him for being in love with his son…

Arthur collapsed onto the bench.

No. Arthur couldn't lose him. He'd just found Merlin, and now he'd most likely lost him.

A world without Melin seemed so dark.

He glanced up in defeat as he heard someone running down the path. A broad smile of relief spread across his face as he saw who it was.

Merlin.

Arthur stood up, and took the scrawny male into his arms as he came to a halt. He buried his face into the other's neck, taking a deep breath. Whatever colonge Merlin wore was incredible. It was so Merlin.

"I thought you might not be coming." He mumbled. "You scared me..."

"Arthur.. I would never do that to you. I could never hurt you."

"I don't know what I was thinking." Arthur pulled his face back, and rested his forehead on Merlin's. He looked deep into his eyes, more blue than he had ever seen anyone's. "I don't usually fall this fast. It's weird, but I can see myself being with you for... well, forever. I have no idea why."

"I know what you mean. It's like love at first sight. I've never had something like this happen to me.I always choose wrong. I used to ignore the red flags that popped up. But I don't doubt what we have is real. It's so intense." Merlin smiled, actually he beamed. "I'm not usually like this. I usually fall for the wrong person, and ignore the million red flags. I haven't picked up a single one from you. "

"You know we kind of did this backwards. People get to know the person, before wanting to be with them forever. I don't even know your favorite color."Arthur grinned back at him, as he pulled him onto the bench behind them. Merlin snuggled into his arms, and sighed contentedly.

Merlin began to play with a loose button on Arthur's shirt. "My favorite color is blue. The shade varies from day to day. Right now it's deep sapphire. What's yours?"

"I don't really have a favorite. But I love vibrant colors more. Like teal, or fuschia."

"Best book you've ever read? Mine's David Copperfield. He's a badass. But I also like Lord of the Rings. Kinda had a crush on Legolas."

"I love the Illiad and Odessey. Oh! And Sherlock Holmes."

"I studied Mythology in uni, and the Illiad was required reading. Personally I enjoyed the part of Achilles' shield. Shows there's a way other than fighting. "

"You. Are. Incredible. Movie?"

"I have a deep love for Star Wars. And Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. I love when Nick says, "You guys just don't know what it's like to be straight." I laugh every time."

"I feel kind of weird asking you this, but gay or bi? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. "

Merlin squirmed closer. "Bi leaning towards men. I like women, but I've ended up hating it everytime I was in a relationship with one. Most girls are just totally vain. And the ones that aren't are clingy. So I gave up chicks. Dated guys only since year eleven, and almost proposed to a bloke. He was cheating on me though, and I walked in with the ring to find him having a threesome. Without me." His voice broke towards the end, and he sniffled, " Fucking bastard."

Arthur could tell that this was a sensitive subject for him, so he merely held him even closer. "I'm sorry. I would never cheat. "

"I know. You wouldn't hurt me ever. Just one thing... I have about sixty band tees. Most of them I don't wear, but every one of them I love. And every Friday night I make a huge dish of nachos and watch Doctor Who. I started from the beginning four years ago, and I'm on the thirteenth doctor right now. Please don't make me give that up... I would do it for you, but I would love it if you could embrace my inner geek."

"Love, I would gladly watch Doctor who with you. I love Matt Smith, I do believe he's the eleventh? And, while I might tease you if it's a Taylor Swift tee, I would never make you give any of them away."

"What amazing, miraculous thing did I do in my life to deserve you? Every ex of mine wanted to get rid of the things that make me, well, me."

"The only thing you ever needed to do is be yourself. I love your interesting little isms. They make up you. But Merlin… My ex, Cenred, -may he rot in hell- he was abusive. Not just emotionally.. He's hit me a few times. What's worse is I felt I deserved it... So please be patient-"

Whatever else Arthur was going to say was cut off, becuse the other man was kissing him. It was both tender and passionate, as Arthur leaned into it. Merlin's hands gripped the other's shirt, and climbed onto his lap. Arthur kissed him back for all he was worth. "Merlin..." He gasped pulling away a minute later.

"No Arthur. I'm determined to make you see how unbelievably incredible you are.I will never hurt you. Ever. I've got my own self-image problems, but I'll be damned if I don't fix yours." Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, and it was his turn to bury his face in Arthur's neck.

But as they held onto eachoeach otherther as if their lives depended on it, a loud voice commanded, "MERLIN EMRYS get you hands off my son!"


	6. Chapter Six

Uther Pendragon stormed down the path. Arthur had never seen him so angry.

Merlin scrambled off Arthur's lap, taking a few steps backwards. He held his hands up, fear radiated from him. Arthur stood, placing himself between his lover and the raging bull that was Uther.

"Father, you are NOT going to hurt him. This man means more to me than anyone else on the planet. I'm gay, in case you didn't figure that out."

"Arthur. I know plenty of men better suited for you than an Emrys. Do you even know who his relatives are? Who his GRANDFATHER is? That man tried to steal your mother from me."

"Sir, I can explain." Merlin poked his head out from behind Arthur. "My granddad had just lost his soulmate. He was wasted, and never would have if he was sober. He regrets it deeply."

"That doesn't change anything. I cannot allow this to happen. No, Arthur, I'm taking you home this instant." Uther grabbed his son by the arm, but Arthur jerked away, as storm clouds started to gather overhead.

Arthur looked up, just as a loud clap of thunder echoed. "Come on, love... We need to get inside."

"Arthur!" His father cried as they wound their arms about each other's waists and walked away.

"I'm not leaving him Dad. I love him." Arthur held Merlin tighter; the smaller man was trembling.

"If you don't break up, you're fired. Both of you. And Arthur, find another couch to crash on Morgana's is out." Uther bellowed after them. "You are no longer my son!"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get our things from the office, and go to your place."

"I would love to."

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

"So..." Merlin was nervous. "Erm.. Arthur?" They had stopped in at a local café near his flat, when the storm got too bad. Merlin's emotions were out of control.

"Yeah?" Arthur returned with his chai tea and Merlin's latte. "What's wrong?"

"I... There's another reason your dad doesn't want me with you..." He wrapped his hands around the soothing warmth of the mug. "I-I'm dangerous. I would never on purpose hurt you but when I can't stop my emotions... things happen. Bad things."

"Merlin... What are you saying, you don't know how to control your magic? Or are you too powerful to rein it in enough? "

"…How do you know about my gifts? I haven't done any magic around you..."

"It was something Morgana said. She has magic too. I've helped her hide it from our father for years now. And she was telling me about a study that found out about people with supernatural powers. She was talking to her fiancee about how to stop people freaking out when it gets published. She was really worried about it."

"And you're not at all bothered by it? I don't want to scare you off, but I use magic a lot when I'm at home. "

He saw Arthur glance outside, then looked back at him. He grinned. "Merlin. You DESERVE to be able to do your magic without fear of anyone. It won't scare me off, so long as you don't hurt people with it."

Merlin smiled, feeling the enormous weight lift- along with the storm. "I love you. I think my granddad's waiting back at my flat. Or will be there soon. Do you want to meet him? He's the one who helped out the most with my training, and the one who told me to be a CSI."

Arthur leaned across the table and kissed him right in front of the entire shop."I love you as well. Never forget it." He whispered, as he pulled away.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Arthur looked around Merlin's flat as he took off his shoes. "So... you can do magic, but you can't clean your flat?"

Merlin took messiness to a bloody artform.

There were loose, completely random socks lying on an empty bookcase, while the actual books were piled on, around, and even in front of the ancient TV. Dirty dishes lay on the coffee table, and clothes covered the armchair and couch.

Merlin flinched, muttering "Sorry. I wasn't expecting guests." He took a step forward, out of his boyfriend's arms, and waved his hand.

Arthur knew Merlin's eyes would flash a peculiar shade of gold or amber, as the room cleaned itself. The socks flew to the bedroom. The dirty dishes went to the kitchen, and the books were put on the bookcase.

"I was only joking, love." He murmured, seeing the apprehension on the other male's face, as he turned around. "I didn't mean it." Arthur pulled him back into his arms. "My flat would lok similar, if it weren't for the fact it's not actually my flat. It's Morgana's." Kissing his neck, he pulled Merlin to the couch.

"Arthur... I-" Merlin settled into his arms, and drew in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry about your dad. I never wanted you to have to choose between me or your family. And now we're both out of a job, my rent is due in two weeks, and I don't have it... We're, well, I'm fucked."

"I can cover this month's rent. If you need me to. But if I don't get my stuff from Morg's place Uther will disown her as well, and she doesn't need to go through that. " Arthur closed his eyes savoring the wonderful feeling of Merlin in his arms.

"You can live here, if you want. I would love to sleep in your arms every night." He let out a soft, highly satisfied noise as he pressed his face into Arthur's chest. "Yeah. I could spend every moment in your arms. I feel safe. And my magic is calm."

Arthur gazed at Merlin with a small, sad smile on his face. He was so amazing. Beautiful too, though Arthur had never applied it to another man before. Usually he would say handsome. But Merlin was beautiful. And so gentle. He would probably cry after killing a fly. What did he do to deserve him? Arthur was weak, as Cenred told him on a daily basis.. He couldn't do anything right.

He made a vow in that moment. He vowed to always be his best for Merlin, to never let him down or break his heart. To be there for him whenever he needed him. To love him no matter what.

Merlin looked up at Arthur with a soft smile on his face.

"Arthur, are you O.K.? You're really quiet."

"Merlin, I know this sounds cheesy, but I think you're my soulmate."

"You're not wrong, young Pendragon." An older voice replied from the hallway.

Kilgarrah Emrys was here.


	7. Chapter Seven

"You're not wrong, young Pendragon."

Kilgarrah Emrys entered the living room, seemingly unfazed by the intimate position of Arthur and Merlin on the couch. He sat down in the rickety armchair next to the couch, and set a stack of leather-bound books on the coffee table.

"Merlin, have you told him of your gift?" Kil was solemn, but the thing that worried Merlin was how direct he was being. Grandpa Kil was usually so cryptic.

"Yeah, Gramps are you alright? I've never seen you so up front about things." The young warlock disentangled himself from Arthur's embrace, leaning towards his grandfather. "You're not dying, are you?"

"No. I'm not dying. But I haven't told you the truth about my own magic. I cannot see into the future. The times I've made predictions about things, and they came true was just luck." He took a deep breath. "You however have had a glimpse of the future... Even if you don't remember."

"Sir, " Arthur said, "What do you mean? "

"When your boyfriend here was about eight, his parents asked me to babysit. I had put him to bed, but a few hours later, Merlin, you walked out of your room. " The old man chuckled nostalgically, "You had that stuffed dragon with you, and looked upset.

"So I asked you what was wrong, if you had had a nightmare. You said no, not a nightmare, but your dream confused you. 'It was so real Grandpa,' you said. You had a vision of you, older, hugging a man, and it confused you how good it felt to be in his arms. You said his name was Arthur Pendragon."

"So... You're saying I knew about Arthur and I before I knew I was attracted to men?" Merlin sat back, leaning into Arthur. "I realized I didn't have feelings for only girls a few years later, love. But apparently, YOU are the one who made me realize I wasn't straight." Merlin looked up at him with a smile. "I can't believe I don't remember."

"You were eight. I only really remember things from about nine on. The rest is just fuzzy, and dim."

Kilgarrah laughed. "I've been keeping tabs on you, Arthur. I am glad to say that you are as unlike Uther as I am."

"But do you approve? Would Merlin's parents approve?" Arthur held Merlin to his chest, worried that his love would have to make the choice between him or his family. He knew he would win, but Merlin would be devastated. "I don't want you to go through what I just had to. I want your parents to like me."

"They can't object. Merlin your magic needs Arthur to keep it balanced. The power outages and storms will calm when he is around. You've probably experienced this already. But you've only scratched the surface of what you can do. Your magic is the most powerful in England, maybe even the world, since the time of the dragons. Something is going to happen, but I do not know what.

"You two need to be careful. There's a study... Well, magic might be exposed soon, and many will be afraid. Keep your heads down, and try not to draw too much attention to yourselves."

"We will, Mr. Emrys. I will protect Merlin. Always."

Kilgarrah nodded, and stood up to leave. "One other thing. I know you have probably both lost your jobs, and Merlin, you've told me about having a hard time making rent..." He set a ring of keys on top of the stack of books. "Since your mother is expecting again Merlin, I'm going to move in with them. To take care of my daughter-in-law. That means my shop is yours. It brings in a modest income, and the flat above it is well furnished. The books here, and the ones in the flat will teach you more about your gifts. "

"Gramps," Merlin began to protest. "We couldn't possibly-"

"You never wanted to have the jobs you just got fired from. Pursue your dreams. You won't regret it." With that, Kilgarrah Emrys left, leaving Arthur and Merlin in shock.

"Your Grandfather is... something else." Arthur managed to say.

"Yep." Merlin looked at him. "You okay? "

"I think so. You?"

"Yeah. "

"Did he really just..."

"Give us a shop, and place to live? Apparently."

"Wow."

·.·.·.·.·.·

Merlin lay in Arthur's arms a few hours later as they watched Lord of the Rings.

Arthur was loving it. He had never seen any of the movies before, and now agreed with him that Legolas was a sexy beast.

"Hang on... " Arthur said, "Do Legolas and Gimli have a thing going on? They seem closer than friends.. And so do Merry and Pippin. "

"I have a feeling that both of them are couples; it was written in the early 20th century, so he couldn't say it outright, but they clearly are more than friends."

"Okay. I love this." Arthur laughed, as the end credits to 'The Two Towers' rolled.

"Love what?" Merlin asked, as he stood and streched his cramped muscles.

"You. Doing everyday things with you. You make me feel things I've never felt before." Arthur stood as well, and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

Merlin grinned at him as he placed his hands on his chest. "Kiss me?" His eyes were large as Arthur leaned down, and his breath ghosted over his sensitive ear.

"I want to do much more than kiss you." Arthur ran his hands lower, gripping Merlin's arse as he brought his mouth to Merlin's.

Merlin couldn't control himself as his hands worked on Arthur's shirt buttons. His head spun as the other male's kisses moved lower. "Arthur..."

"Merlin..." He pulled away, for a brief moment, as he removed his shirt, and Merlin did the same. Arthur's eyes fixed on a large tattoo on his lover's chest. He traced the swirling celtic knot, and asked, "What does this mean?"

"It's a Druid symbol. The Triskele." Merlin looked at Arthur's body hungrily. "You're so perfect." He caught Arthur's hand, and pulled him back into his arms.

He trailed kisses along his collarbone, as Arthur moaned, gripping his waist tighter. Merlin's hands trailed down to Arthur's belt buckle, as he took his mouth again with his own Then he undid his belt.

Arthur's eyes were wide as Merlin said, "I need you. Inside me."

·.·.·.·.·

"Wow." Arthur breathed as Merlin climbed off of him. "That was..."

"Mmm. ..Yeah you are incredible." The scrawny male snuggled into his chest, after cleaning himself up. "I love you so much Arthur. I don't know how to express it.".

"I do. We're soulmates. Soulmates for real."

"I like the sound of that. 'M tired. You wore me out." Merlin laughed weakly.

"Sleep, love. I'll never leave."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·


	8. Chapter Eight

Merlin woke up early the next morning, cold. Why was it so cold?

He realized Arthur wasn't in the bed with him... Where was he? Merlin got out of bed, pulling on a random pair of pants lying on the floor next to his bed. Hearing the shower running in the bathroom, he briefly contemplated joining in on the shower time. Hmm... Shower sex sounded nice, but then again that sort of defeated the purpose of the shower. Why get dirty when you're trying to get clean?

Merlin let Arthur have his space as he gathered his laundry. He magicked the two overflowing baskets towards the kitchen as he carried a third. Putting the more important clothes into the washer first, he started the load, considering he couldn't hear the shower going, Merlin assumed Arthur was done.. He knew he was right as his boyfriend's arms snaked about his waist, and his lips sucked another mark onto his neck.

"Mmmm... God, Arthur." He moaned.

"Why didn't you join me? Instead of doing a menial chore that magic could probably do in half the time?"

"Well every time I magic my clothes clean, they feel weird." Merlin grinned as he turned in Arthur's embrace, and traced the muscles of his chest. "You smell nice."

Arthur chuckled, as he ran his hand through Merlin's hair. "You were amazing last night..."

"So were you."

"You want to do it again, and SHARE a shower after?" Arthur asked, his hands on Merlin's pyjama bottoms. "I most certainly wouldn't mind."

Merlin's reply was to undo the towel wrapped around the other male's waist with one hand, while the other wrapped around his neck, dragging Arthur's face to his.

It seemed as if they would be having a lot of sex today...

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Three hours later Arthur watched Merlin busying about the kitchen, making them breakfast.

He reclined on the couch, loving the way he cooked, and how he used magic to help it along a bit. The food was floating out of the fridge as needed, while he chopped vegetables and a whisk whipped up eggs by itself. Merlin was absolutely incredible. Arthur added it to the very long list "Things I 100% love about Merlin". He smiled to himself as he stared at his lovers pale back. Neither of them had bothered to get dressed after their shower, instead just closing the blinds.

Arthur's phone pinged, alerting him to two simultaneous texts. He opened the first,dragging his eyes away from Merlin's perfect arse.

Gwaine 10:28

_Hey, Uther's pissed you're not here. I think he regrets it. Call me when you're not screwing Merlin._

Arthur laughed, and went to the next one, making a mental note to call him after breakfast.

Morgan's 10:28

_Put clothes on, I'm bringing your stuff over._

Arthur texted back

_K, how soon?_

He called to Merlin, "Hey, love, we've got to get dressed. My sister's coming over."

Merlin replied, "Okay, can you take the clothes from the dryer? Oh! Do you think she'll be hungry? I can make her an omelette too." He turned around as Arthur pulled the laundry from the dryer. His eyes flashed gold as his clothes folded themselves and went to the bedroom. Arthur would never get tired of the magic.

They both put on clothes and Merlin went back to cooking, tying an apron on over the AFI tee he wore.

Arthur's phone pinged again.

_I'll be there in 5_.

Morgana

_See you soon, sis_

_•.•.•._

"Morgana will be here in five minutes," Arthur told his boyfriend.

"Do you want bacon, well, it's not actually bacon, it's from veggies, but it's good..." Merlin asked, as he was looking in the fridge. "I sort of don't eat meat. My nachos are vegitarian. I just... Don't like it."

Arthur looked in the fridge as well, but true to his word, there wasn't a single item of meat. He wrinkled his nose. Alright I'll try it. But I don't think I can give up meat. I enjoy steak."

Merlin frowned, saying, "I didn't expect you to. It's a personal choice. I'll never make you do that for me."

"I love you." He said pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Morg will be here soon."

As soon as he said it, there was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil."

He laughed as Merlin hurried back to cooking. Walking to the door he called, "Who is it?"

"Arthur, you knew that I was going to be here. Open the damn door." Morgana sounded cross.

"Thank God. " She said, as he unlocked it, and let her in. "These boxes are heavy."

She had several large cardboard boxes piled in her arms, and a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Arthur quickly as possible took them from her and placed them in the living room. "Hey," he said. "I'm sorry you had to deal with Uther."

"I don't care about him. He's an ass. I just want to make sure you're okay. Are you?" Morgana set his bag on the couch, and pulled Arthur in for a hug.

"I'm going to be fine. I love you."

"You too, bro. Merlin," She let him go and turned around. "Whatever you're making smells delicious."

Merlin turned around, as he levitated their plates to the table. "Omelettes and veggie bacon. "

"_Sounds_ delicious."

She sat down at the table, and Merlin asked Arthur, "Do you want to go to my parents house for a bit and then we can go to the shop, check out what Gramps left us?"

"Erm... Will your parents be okay with who our dad is?" Arthur slightly freaked out. "I mean... My dad's a royal dick!"

"Arthur, sit and eat." Morgana's voice was stern. "They will love you.

"Is that your magic talking? Did you see it?" Arthur said, as he started to eat. Damn, Merlin could _cook._

"No._ It's common sense._ Moron. You two are so perfect together, that they will love you even if your dad was someone worse. Like an American."

"My parents don't judge people on who they're related to, but on who they are. They will be so happy that you love me back. My magic needs you, like Gramps said. So they literally can't object." Merlin looked at him with a gentle, reassuring smile. "Trust me when I say I don't think they will ever do what your dad did yesterday. They even tried to like my exes, though they were all wrong for me."

"Okay. We can go see your parents today. I just want them to like me."

"They will." Morgana said, "I have a feeling. Magic feeling."

"Well that settles it. Do you have my toothbrush?"

Everyone laughed, as Morg levitated it from a box into his hand.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Hey, it's okay. They'll love you." Merlin said, gently squeezing Arthur's hand.

They stood in front of the door to Merlin's parents' flat, halfway across the city.

"But, I mean, what if they don't? I don't want you to go through what I did yesterday. I don't want you to lose your family too."

"They can't object, like Gramps said, my magic needs you to be calm." Merlin rubbed soothing circles on the back of Arthur's hand. He didn't want him to be afraid. "If you don't want to knock, then I will..." Arthur grit his teeth, as Merlin knocked on the simple, unassuming door.

* * *

The door opened a few moments later, and a slightly short woman stood smiling in the gap. "Merlin, Gramps told me what happened. Hello Arthur, dear, I'm Hunith. Merlin's mum. I hear you're the reason half of London lost power yesterday."

Arthur gulped. His eyes looked like a deer in headlights. "Erm... Yes?"

"Come on in, I just put the kettle on." She pulled them both in for a hug, as they stepped inside. "I'm sorry about Uther. But I'm glad Merlin's found you finally, Arthur. We've been waiting for you two to find each other." Hunith said to Arthur, as she let them go. She smiled at him kindly.

"I'm glad I've found him as well.' he replied, as he wrapped an arm around Merlin. "I love him, already."

They sat at the small kitchen table, as Hunith prepared the tea. Arthur looked around at the modest flat. There was a slightly worn couch and two armchairs in the living room, which flowed into a decent sized kitchen. On the other side of the room, there were three doors, which Arthur assumed were to the bathroom and the bedrooms. It was charming, and homey, so much unlike Uther's house. That was spotless, brand new everything, and you felt that if you were to mess it up, the world would end. He much preferred this small flat to his childhood mansion.

"Where's Dad, Mum?" Merlin asked, as she set their teas down.

"Oh, he took the day off, and went with Gramps to go grocery shopping. I was craving chocolate." Hunith replied, with an innocent look.

"Mum, you knew we were coming over, and you wanted Dad to meet Arthur. Just say it." Merlin laughed. "Hey, love, you need to know your Dad holds a vendetta against my Gramps, and framed my dad for something. He didn't go to prison, but he hates Uther like you wouldn't believe. So... Just try not to be offended if he's a little stand offish. "

"Okay, love. I just wish my dad wasn't such a huge arsehole, and was a decent human being." Arthur took a sip of his tea, and it soothed his nerves. He was afraid that Mr. Emrys would hate him for being a Pendragon. God, why was it so difficult to be with the person you love?!

"What kind of tea is this, Mrs. Emrys? It's delicious."

"Don't you 'Mrs. Emrys' me. Call me Mum. I know Merlin and you are going to be together for well, a long time, so I'm going to consider you my second son. And the tea is chamomile and lavender. It's Merlin's favorite of the ones I make."

"My mum grows herbs on the balcony, and turns them into healing teas. And my dad owns an exotic pet store." Merlin explained. "Dad loves the animals there, and when I was little, I would go there and play with the ones who hadn't been adopted yet. I miss doing that."

"I wouldn't mind us having a pet. I had a dog for a while, but my dad couldn't stand the mess." Arthur said, sipping his tea. "It would be nice to have a little creature to take care of."

"Boys, have you considered Kil's offer? He told us about giving you his bookshop. "

"I really think we should, you know. It would be nice to just run a shop, and be able to be my own boss, for once." Merlin said quietly. "We could relax..."

"I would love to run the shop with you, love." Arthur said, taking Merlin in his arms, and kissing him softly.

"Alright, you two... Merlin, would you mind helping me cook? I was planning on making a nice lunch for us all." Hunith handed him an apron when he stood up.

Just then, Arthur heard a deep voice call, "Hunith, I'm home."

Shit. Merlin's dad was home. Arthur sat properly in his chair, and gripped his mug of tea tighter.

"We're in the kitchen, Dad!" Merlin called back. Arthur was glad there was a short wall separating the kitchen and living room, effectively hiding him from view. He heard two sets of footsteps as he took a large gulp of his tea.

"Merlin? What are you doing here don't you have a job?" Balinor Emrys asked, as he stepped into the kitchen. "And is this very nervous man your new boyfriend?"

Arthur took a deep breath and stood up. "Yes, sir. I'm Arthur. Arthur Pendragon."

"Hm. I didn't fully believe my father about Merlin's vision. But it seems to have happened." Merlin's dad held out his hand. "I have nothing against you, Arthur, but don't ask me to play nice with your father. I won't."

"Sir, my father disowned me, after he caught us together. So you don't need to worry."

"I told you, son. Merlin is more powerful than the both of us put together. When will you listen?" Kilgarrah Emrys shook his head, as he set the groceries on the counter, and went to the living room.

"I don't know why, but I wish he wasn't Dad. Then he would have a much easier life."

"Dad." Merlin said, pausing his cooking. "I'm fine with my powers. They can be a big help with things, and they helped me find Arthur. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise."

"And I will always protect him, sir. I won't let anyone hurt him." Arthur added, as Merlin crossed the floor, to hold his hand.

"Alright. I trust you. So far. But if you hurt my son, you'll regret it."

* * *

A few hours later, the couple left the apartment, and walked down the street.

"So, do you want to check out our shop? It's only four blocks over." Merlin asked, as his hand found his boyfriend's.

"Sure. I'd like that. Let me call Gwaine, he texted earlier and I forgot."

"No problem, he'll freak when he hears we're already planning on moving in together."

Arthur laughed as he dialed Gwaine's number. He answered right away.

"Hello? Arthur?"

"Hey Gwaine, how's my dad? Still an arse?"

"Did you expect anything else? But I think he regrets firing you. Not disowning, just firing. You're a hell of a DI. Where are you?" Arthur could hear a babble of voices in the background, and he knew his friend was, once again, in the pub, instead of working.

"We're on our way to check out the place that Merlin's Granddad gave us. We're going to move in together, since Merlin can't afford his place, and Uther kicked me out of Morgana's. So we're living in the flat above the shop, and running it. Job and home together. "

They suddenly stopped in front of an old building a few blocks away. The large windows on the ground level showed all sorts of antiques, and vintage books. The sign above the door said "The Great Dragon's Books and Antiques."

"Gwaine, I've got to go. We're here." Arthur said, as Gwaine was laughing at something someone said in the pub.

"Alright, mate. I'll help you move if you need me to. See you after work?"

" 'Course. We'll see you."

Merlin was looking at him, as he hung up. "You ready?"

"Yeah... There's not going to be skeletons in the closets, right?"

"Come on, you dollophead." Merlin laughed as he took out the keys and opened the door, pulling Arthur inside.


	10. Chapter Ten

Merlin pulled Arthur into the slightly darkened shop, flicking on the lights.

It was just how he remembered it, large wooden bookshelves filled the center of the room, and around the edges, there were various antiques positioned on tables. The place smelled of old parchment, ink, and leather.

He missed this place

He noticed Arthur had suddenly let go of his hand. He followed him, as he made a beeline for an old typewriter in the corner.

"Wow. It's an Underwood No. Five. I've always wanted one of these." Arthur said, Merlin could tell he was slightly in shock.

"It's yours, he said the entire shop is ours, so why don't you put it upstairs? No one's bought it so..."

Arthur turned to his boyfriend, and gave him a broad grin. "I've always wanted to be a writer, and sit in a dark corner, typing away moodily."

"Well," Merlin took him in his arms, and leaned up, giving him a kiss, "wish granted."

* * *

Merlin woke up snuggled in Arthur's arms. Yesterday, they had met with his Granddad, and he signed over the shop. Now they needed to pack, and donate the old rickety furniture Merlin owned.

It was a large project, one he expected to take at least two weeks.

Merlin closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but failing. So he simply listened to Arthur's heartbeat underneath his ear, which to him was the most beautiful sound in the world. Merlin was so unbelievably happy with him around, and his magic was the most in control it had ever been.

Merlin sighed, utterly content -until Arthur's phone rang.

"Mmh, Merlin, love, could you get that?" Arthur grumbled, throwing the arm that had previously been around Merlin across his eyes.

The smaller man rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone and a pair of pants.

"Hello?" Merlin answered, holing the phone between his ear and shoulder, as he pulled on the jeans.

"Hey, Arthur, it's Gwaine. Where are you?"

"Oh! Hey, Gwaine, it's Merlin. Arthur's still in bed."

" But he's with you? Because Uther is about to barge in there. He's devastated that his son hasn't shown up yet, begging for forgiveness. And he's realized how much of an ass he's been. He wants to apologise. Just let him, alright?"

"Gwaine, _why?!_ He fucking disowned him! Why should I let him even TALK to my boyfriend?!"

"Uther threatens to disown him on a weekly basis. This is the first time he's done it. And he's realized how much he's fucked up. Just, get him dressed, Kay?"

"Fine. But I make no promises on the outcome."

"Never expected you to."

"I'll go wake up Arthur, talk to you later, Gwaine."

"'Kay. Talk to you later."

Walking back to the bedroom, he kissed Arthur awake. "Hey love," Merlin said gently as his boyfriend's eyes opened, "your Dad's about to come over. We've got to get dressed."

"Fuck him. What does he want?! " Arthur buried his face in his pillow. "Tell him to go away."

"He wants to apologise, love. Just, hear what he has to say, okay? Then you can tell him **exactly **where to shove his stupid job."

"Fine." Arthur grumbled, as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Merlin found him a clean pair of jeans, and a tee, as he got out of bed. "But I'm _**not **_going back to the department. I only took that job because it was a good salary, and Uther expected it. I told you two weeks ago, when we checked out the shop, that I wanted to write, but my _**father**_ wanted me to take over the position when he retired, and also, marry Georgina. "

"I know, I didn't really dream of being a C.S.I. but Gramps said it was important. And it was, because if I wasn't a C.S.I, then I never would have found you. Listen to your Dad, but don't go back. Gwaine said he wanted to apologise. So let him, then we can get packing, alright? I'm never going to leave you, or you me, so don't worry." Merlin kissed his cheek, after Arthur had gotten his shirt on.

Arthur pulled him in to his arms, and kissed him back. "I love you. I went to Mum's yesterday, and got some tea, can you make some? You're better at it."

"No problem, the chamomile? I can tell that you're anxious."

"Please."

Arthur held him tighter, for a brief second, then let go. "I'm going to go brush my teeth, I'll be back soon."

Merlin worried about Arthur as he filled the kettle, and put it on the burner. He seemed more agitated about his father coming over than meeting Merlin's parents, and then he looked positively green. Merlin promised himself that if Uther became abusive towards his boyfriend, he would step in and use his magic if he had to.

Arthur appeared in the hallway as Merlin was fantasizing about making Uther puke slugs. He jumped slightly as Arthur's arms wound around his waist.

"I don't understand why he's such a arrogant sod, Merlin. "

Merlin placed his hands over Arthur's, and leaned back in to him. "I know, love, I know."

"Did Gwaine say how soon?"

"No, sorry. But if _he_ tries anything, even if it's a single mean comment, he'll pay. I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

Arthur sighed, resting his cheek on the top of Merlin's head. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you just as much. We're soulmates. I knew that when I was eight, I'd just forgotten. But I know now, and nothing can take me away from you."

Merlin turned in his arms and pressed his lips to Arthur's. Just as he pulled away, the kettle boiled, and the doorbell rang, simultaneously.

"I've got the door. You make your tea, love. I'm not leaving you." Merlin reassuringly smiled at him. "Can you handle this?"

Arthur let him go, turning to the cupboard that held the tea. "As long as I have you."

Merlin watched him for a brief moment, before going to the door.

He opened it to the face of Uther Pendragon.

"Hello, sir. May I ask what you want?"

"I _want_ to see my son, Merlin. I'm not leaving until I do."

The older man seemed anxious as Merlin let him in. Merlin caught him shooting a questioning glance at him as they walked towards the kitchen. He realized belatedly that he didn't have a shirt on. Oh, well.

Arthur turned around, as they stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hello, Father."


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Well, sit down."

Arthur coldly glared at his father, as the three of them sat down in the living room. Arthur placed his cup of tea on the coffee table, and took Merlin in his arms.

"Arthur, you can't be serious about this... He's an _Emrys._ Do you have any idea what that means? He is unnatural. He probably has you under a spell."

Merlin froze in Arthur's arms, how dare he think that!

"Father, I have been in full possession of my wits from the beginning. I am not under a spell." Arthur held him tighter, "Merlin wouldn't do that. He loves me."

"Arthur, come home. I promise, you can be with anyone but _him._ My son will not marry a freak. So you're gay, well, then I can find you a nice man from a good family, and-"

"No. Uther, this might be hard for you to hear, but we are soulmates. When I was eight, I had a vision of us, together. My Granddad knew then what I know now. We are meant to be together. Don't try to separate us, because my magic would be uncontrollable. " Merlin looked at Uther, sitting up out of Arthur's arms. "Those storms, the ones that happened on the day we met? That was my magic needing your son. If you separate us, there will be storms like that for the foreseeable future."

"Merlin, you cannot be serious. Those storms were _you?!_ " Uther leaned forward in his chair, his eyes hard. "And you expect me to let you be with my son, knowing you could kill him by accident?"

"The thing is, _Father,_ when I am around, Merlin's magic is calm. When we're together, there aren't any accidents." Arthur grabbed his tea and took a sip. "You won't be able to split us up. So just deal with it, and accept that your son is in love with a warlock. Because it's not changing. I want you to be happy for us. I want you to be there at our wedding, eventually."

"Arthur, you-you really think that this is the one?" Uther seemed deflated, slightly different, like he knew Arthur wasn't going to budge. "You're my son, and I love you. If it means I have to accept Merlin, I will, but if this is just a rebellion, because you've had enough..."

"Uther, this is real. We are in love. I would appreciate it if you approved, but I don't need it. I'm going to be with your son either way. " Merlin relaxed, knowing that the worst was over. "I'm not going to leave him, no matter what empty threats you make."

"Father, Merlin's grandfather isn't a terrible person like you think. He had lost his wife the day you encountered him in the bar. He was distraught, and wasted. He didn't mean to hit on Mum. She refused, anyway, so why do you hate him?" Arthur took a large gulp of the tea, and continued. "If it's the magic, if you hate people like Kil, and Balinor, and Merlin, because they have magic..."

Uther sighed. "It's not a _hating _thing. I... Well, I suppose that I'm slightly afraid of people with magic, because they can harm others without intending to. The thought of Merlin losing control,and you being caught in the crossfire terrifies me." Uther glanced up, his jaw tense. "That is why I disapprove. I don't want you hurt. But, I don't have a say in this, I suppose."

"Father, I want you in my life, and if Merlin and I decide to have children, I would want them to know their Granddad, but... I can't return to the police department. Kilgarrah gave us his bookshop, and the flat above it. We're moving in there soon, and I'll keep in touch."

"I understand. I'm a horrid father to you and Morgana. I apologized to her last night, and all I ask of you is your forgiveness. I love you Arthur, you're my only son."

Arthur took a deep shuddering breath, and Merlin felt a tear hit his hand, where it rested on Arthur's knee. "I forgive you Dad."

* * *

Merlin put another set of books into the bin, as he and Arthur packed, a few hours after Uther left.

Arthur placed another empty box next to him on the floor. "Thank you, Merlin. I'm glad I listened to you about my father. It was good to see him, and resolve our problems." He smiled at him, kissing his cheek before standing up.

Merlin laughed, "When will you realize that I'm always right?

"Oh, really, if you're always right, then, according to your first assumption, I'm straight. And also, according to your second assumption, I am not interested in you. So, no _Mer_lin, you're not always right. You were right this time." He laughed loudly as Merlin magically tossed a pillow from the couch at him.

"This means war!" Arthur grabbed the pillow out of the air, before it could hit him.

Merlin jumped to the chair, and picked up the other throw pillow.

"Come on, love, you know that I will win." Arthur threw his pillow at his boyfriend, who used magic to catch it, and send both pillows back at him.

"No cheating! Not fair!" Arthur said, as the cushions collided with his face.

He leaped toward Merlin, tackling to the ground, an pinning his hands above his head.

"Okay, you win." Merlin gasped, as the other man eyed him with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"And what do I win?"

Merlin tried to respond, but Arthur started kissing his neck, and all he could do was groan, "Arthur..."

"Yes, Merlin?" He whispered, his breath hot on his boyfriend's oh so sensitive ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop... Mmm..."

Arthur moved his mouth to Merlin's, kissing him fiercely. Merlin struggled against the hands holding him down, wanting to be on top. He kissed him back with all he was worth. Arthur switched positions, holding Merlin's wrists in one large hand , while using the other to pull Merlin's shirt up.

Merlin whimpered desperately as Arthur started trailing kisses over his chest moving downward.

"Okay, Arthur, I might not always be right. " Merlin gasped, as Arthur hooked a finger underneath his waistband. He was so hard, as the other man let go of his wrists to remove his shirt. Merlin quickly pulled the shirt he had put on not twenty minutes ago off, and started to unbutton Arthur's pants.

"Merlin..." Arthur said, as he worked on his jeans. "I want you..."

"Then shut up and take me." Merlin challenged.

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur and Merlin were _finally_ ready to move about a week and a half after Uther's impromptu visit., As Arthur double checked the taping on the last box, his cellphone buzzed.

"Hello?" He answered, not checking the caller ID.

"Arthur! It's Percy!" His friend's deep voice boomed over the line. "I'm in London for a guest seminar, and I thought I might drop by. What are you doing?"

Arthur laughed, Percival AKA Percy, was his best mate in Uni, and kept the packs of angsty teenage girls off of him. They'd never been inclined to date, Arthur liked guys that were, well, smaller and cute. Percival was handsome, but a fucking gia_nt._ Definitely not his type.

"I'm about to load up the moving van with all my shit, Merlin's Granddad gave us his bookshop, and we're finally moving in." Arthur held the phone between his shoulder and ear, as he put the box on top of the stack. "If you want to help, and then we could hang out afterwards. We've got a friend helping, his name's Gwaine... And he's devilishly handsome... And bisexual..."

Percival laughed, "You had me at 'hang out after'. I want to meet this 'Merlin' bloke you keep going on about. See if he's for real."

Arthur knew Percy would be instantly protective of Merlin, he always had an urge to keep people safe, and watch out for those that are smaller than him. Granted _everyone_ is smaller than him, but still. Percy was a great guy.

"Cheers, mate. You've still got the address that I sent you?"

"Somewhere in my phone... I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

"See you." Arthur put his phone back in his pocket, as Merlin walked in with a box in his arms, and three more floating along behind him. "Hey, love, remember the friend that I told you about, from my days in Uni? Percival?"

"Is he in town?" Merlin put the boxes down, and took a long drink from his water bottle. "If he's helping, maybe we can set him up with Leon, you know, my neighbor who always gives you 'the look' when you get my mail in just your pyjama pants. He's gay and single."

Arthur laughed, and took Merlin in his arms, pressing his cheek on top of his head. "He wants to meet you, make sure you're good for me. Little does he know..."

Merlin sighed, snuggling into Arthur's embrace. He hoped it would always be like this. Always be the two of them, just completely in love. "Arthur, when we're living together, and running the shop... I just don't want you to... I dunno, hate my quirks eventually. I know how weird I am, and I'm worried you'll fall out of love with me." He held on to him, never wanting to let go.

"Merlin, how many times did I have to tell you, I love you, _because_ of your quirks. They make up you. And I never want you to change." Arthur held him tighter, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to leave him, even if Merlin wanted him to. He loved the tiny idiot, and would never get tired of him.

"Thanks, Arthur. I love you too." Merlin stayed in his arms until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said, giving him a quick kiss.

Gwaine stood in the hallway, animatedly chatting with a tall, muscular fellow, whom Merlin assumed was Percival. Merlin knew, as soon as he saw Gwaine's face, that he was falling for Arthur's friend. It was sweet, sort of, knowing that Gwaine wasn't going to be alone as much. Merlin worried about him; when he was alone Gwaine tended to go to bars and hit on everyone in sight.

"Hey, Gwaine, and you must be Percy?" Merlin said, slightly loudly.

They both jumped, looking like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. "Heey, Merlin... We were just talking about you." Gwaine sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Percy was wanting to know if you were going to marry Arthur anytime soon."

Percival shrugged, seeing Merlin's raised eyebrows. "You two seem to be going very fast, and I want to know what your intentions are with my best friend. Arthur's been through hell with his choices of boyfriends, and I want you to know, if you hurt him, I will end you. That's all."

Merlin nodded, leaning against the doorframe, and looked at him critically. He could tell that he meant it, that he would protect Arthur, and he clearly was more of a brother to his boyfriend, not simply a 'best friend'. He smiled, saying nonchalantly, "If I hurt Arthur, I'll probably end myself. So don't worry. He's my soulmate, that's why we're going so fast. We know we've found our other half, and we're not waiting on anything."

Leon arrived, just as Percival and Gwaine walked through the door, and seemed upset by something. "Merlin, we need to talk," he said urgently, as he walked into the flat. "There's a study... People know about magic."

Percival snorted, incredulous. "You mean that garbage article? Come on people really can't do magic. It's all illusions." He lounged against a stack of boxes, and ran a hand through his short hair. "I can't believe the PM made that law..."

Suddenly the power flickered. "What law?" Merlin asked, gold sparking in his eyes as the window glass rattled.

"...The fuck? What's happening?" Percy looked around, shocked as Merlin's magic caused minor havoc in the apartment. "Magic is real?!"

"Merlin, it's okay... They can't make me leave you. I promise." Arthur quickly walked to Merlin, taking him in his arms. Slowly the power steadied, and the glass stopped warping. "It's probably to protect you, love. Not hurt."

As Merlin took deep breaths of Arthur's cologne, and his arms held him close, he explained to Percival what Gwaine and Leon already guessed a long time ago. "I have magic, Percy. I'm a very powerful - probably _the most_ powerful warlock on the planet. And Arthur is the one who soothed the constant bubbling of magic under my skin. I knew when I was eight that he was who I was meant to be with. I forgot about the vision a few days later, but I fell in love with him immediately. And vice versa."

"I'm sorry for being so... dickish, I am _very_ protective of Arthur." Percy moved towards them, and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The small man looked up, eyes hopeful. Merlin desperately wanted Arthur's best friend to like him. "But I can tell how much you love, and need him. Besides, you're so tiny, you couldn't hurt him if you tried." Percival smiled, as did Merlin.

"Can you tell me about the new law? Should I worry?" Merlin asked, as Arthur gently murmured that he wasn't going anywhere.

"No, it's just making a magical Registry, and changing identification cards, so that police know to treat people like you with extra care. There's a second part about protecting people with magic, giving them a sort of... I guess like a 'race', so that if someone is harming someone, just because they have magic, then it's classified as a hate crime." Percival grinned, as all of the magic stopped, and Merlin exhaled heavily.

Merlin then grinned at his friends. "Well, I guess everything's fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin collapsed on the couch, as Arthur shut the door behind their friends. He was exhausted from lugging countless bins and boxes up the steep stairs to their new flat, and his calves were burning.

He flipped on the TV, going to the local news station. A woman in a loudly pink out fit stood on the other side of the street from a red brick building probably somewhere near the river, judging by the seagulls he could hear in the background. Merlin turned up the volume, curious as to what she was saying.

"Hello, this is Janet smith, with the BBC, reporting on the newly created Magical Registry office, here in London. All day, individuals have been seen entering the building with their loved ones, to get the Magical Identification card." Merlin frowned, wondering how they had set this up so fast. Just today the study and law came out..

"Arthur... Apparently I have to go get registered... It's already set up." He called, as his boyfriend came into the room with coffee for the both of them.

"Damn. Thought we'd have a bit more time before they created an office for it." Arthur took a sip from his mug, and leaned on the arm of the couch. "You want to head over there? I can Google the address." Arthur was purposefully being calm about it, but he secretly worried if this was the right move from the new PM.

"I guess we kind of have to," Merlin sighed, quickly downing his coffee, and grabbing his jacket.

Arthur put _his_ coffee in a travel cup, and followed his boyfriend out the door, a niggling feeling inside that something was going on.

* * *

Merlin stepped out of the taxi, with Arthur right behind him. It felt alright, the energies from the brick building, and his magic wasn't trying to decimate all of London... But Arthur mentioned something feeling off.

They walked through the door, Arthur's arm around Merlin, and approached the front desk, where a seemingly kind woman greeted them with a smile. "Hello, welcome to the Magical Registry office, if you would please take a seat, Mr Jones will be right with you."

"Merlin Emrys?" A stout, red faced man, wearing a suit stepped in from the door next to the front desk. "Come on in,"

The couple followed him to a small room, just a desk, three chairs, camera, and a large machine that Merlin couldn't identify inside.

"Just take a seat, if you will. I'm Ron Jones. Which one of you is Mr Emrys?" He looked between them, and Merlin raised his hand.

"I am, sir. I have magic." Merlin and Arthur sat in the two chairs, and the now slightly fearful warlock held on to his boyfriend. "I was born with it, I've been doing magic since before I could talk."

"And this other gentleman is?" Jones asked, as he searched through his desk for something.

"Arthur. Merlin's soulmate. Know it sounds cheesy, but it's real." Arthur held Merlin's hand a bit tighter, not willing to let the government take him away, if that was what this whole charade was about.

The government official looked up, noticing Arthur's tone. "We're not going to separate you, if that's what you are worried about. Morgana, the Secretary of Magical Affairs, wants to ensure couples and families who have a member with magic can stay together."

"Morgana... _Pendragon?!"_ Arthur asked, incredulous. "My _sister?"_

"Arthur, love, don't be pissed at her. She was probably too busy to warm us about this," Merlin kissed his cheek, and told him, "You are **not allowed** to kill her."

"I'm sorry, it appears I've lost the information that she gave me on you, Mr Emrys. This might take a big longer than it was supposed to." He ran a hand through his hair, clearly flustered.

"That's fine. Ask me anything." Merlin smiled kindly, and rattled off his full name (Merlin Alanar Emrys), and date of birth (October 31st 1996).

"Alright, what is your gift? Foresight? Shape-shifting?" He input the information he had received into the keyboard attached to the machine in the corner.

"Telekinesis, a little foresight, pyromancy, a bit of telepathy, my moods affect the weather, and I can cast spells to accomplish things that aren't instinctual." Merlin looked over at his boyfriend, who had his jaw hanging open. Merlin grinned sheepishly, "I'm really powerful, alright? Gramps wasn't joking."

Arthur shook his head in amazement. "And here I am thinking my two Masters degrees were impressive enough to be with you."

"Arthur, I love you, but shut up. _You _are enough. It's not a competition." Merlin kissed him, trying to get him to understand what_ soulmates_ meant.

"Alrighty, I think that's it." Jones said with a final punch of buttons. "We just need a picture of you, Merlin, and then your card will be finished."

Ten minutes later, Merlin and Arthur walked out of the building, and froze.

Across the street a large angry group of protesters were chanting. "Burn the witches!" with signs saying horrible things, completely untrue accusations about people with magic.

"Come on, love. Let's get out of here." Arthur gently took Merlin by the arm, and hailed a taxi, as he started shaking. The sky turned a shade of gray, with deep rolls of thunder. "Love, they're just ignorant bastards who don't know what they're saying."

"I don't worship the devil, Arthur... I don't." Merlin climbed into the taxi Arthur flagged down, as did his boyfriend. He buried his face in the older man's shoulder, as they sped off to their side of the city. "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Merlin. Of course I do." Arthur rubbed his back, as large drops of rain beat the roof of the car, and Merlin tried to control his fear.

They were in for a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

_ later..._

The anti-magic sentiments finally calmed, after Morgana and Prime Minister Alvarr's press conference, giving Merlin a sense of relief from the constant fear. 

Arthur's idea of a wedding to show a happy inter-gifted couple went smoothly in the planning stage.

But now, as Merlin prepared to walk down the aisle, he felt the sharp stabs of fear. Was it worth it? Was a simple wedding worth possible assassination? There wasn't a doubt in his mind that there would be a backlash.

The lights flickered in the building, cueing Merlin's best man, Gwaine, to step in. "Merlin, Arthur and you are meant to be together. Morgana has a huge security detail on this place, since her hubby is the premier. Quit bloody freaking out!" Gwaine clapped his old friend on the shoulder, gesturing at the impeccable tux Merlin forced him into. "Give me a reason why you made me wear this monkey suit, if you weren't going through..."

"I love him. Everything is going to be okay." The lights returned to full power as Merlin reined in the panic.

"Hey, I have a feeling this is a bad time, but when Percival and I get hitched, would you be _my_ best man?" Gwaine had always known the best ways to distract his warlock friend. The fussed over when exactly Gwaine was planning on proposing until it was time to get to the aisle.

Arthur looked stunning, and as Merlin's father took his arm, the warlock opened his palm, eyes sparking gold, and a hundred glowing butterflies fluttered out in a cloud. Arthur bit his lip to stop what Merlin knew was a sassy quip. He'd been accused of being a girl by his groom enough times to recognize the sparkle.

It took everything Merlin had not to simply teleport to his groom, his Arthur. He couldn't believe that there was ever a second thought in his mind. This was his destiny.

"Take care of him, Arthur Pendragon." Balinor Emrys placed Merlin's hand in Arthur's, completing the age old tradition.

Arthur's eyes shone, as he vowed, "I will, sir."

"I know."

Together, the two men walked the short distance to the altar. Their steps towards a heaven they had always wanted.

* * *

The vows they made reverberated across Britain, the cameras having captured the tender moment of love. It spoke volumes that more and more inter-gifted couples were marrying in ceremonies similar to theirs, with their magic integrated into the ceremony.

A few brides had inquired about how Merlin had created the butterflies, traveling across the country to the growing bookshop. Merlin tried his best to explain it, but their results were slightly less spectacular.

With the amount of people coming into the newly renamed 'Dragon's Hoard' for magic advice, it only made sense to begin a vlog. 

...

"Arthur, we've hit one million views." Merlin looked up at his husband, who was tinkering with the newest aquisition, a typewriter in need of a little TLC. "God, we have to do something special for this."

"Maybe a Q&A? Answer some fan questions..." Arthur walked across the hardwood floors of their flat, looking over Merlin's shoulder at the statistics. "Merlin, I think that our vlog is actually making the United Kingdom a better place."

"I could never have done it without you, my love. Everything we've ever done has lead us to this." Merlin leaned his head on Arthur's arm, adding, "Thank you, Arthur for being my soulmate. I couldn't have been given any one better."

"The pleasure is all mine, Merlin. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
